


奇怪

by xs756544541



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: 三年前的产物，小短篇。因为儿童文学老师布置的一个作业，要求我们写一篇连环式结构的文章，然后这篇就出现了。
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 2





	奇怪

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前的产物，小短篇。  
> 因为儿童文学老师布置的一个作业，要求我们写一篇连环式结构的文章，然后这篇就出现了。

《奇怪》

刺眼的光线顺着通风口砸碎在潮湿的水泥地板上，蜷缩在墙角的孩子缓缓将脸从双肘间抬起来，盯着钉在脚背上一块光斑愣神。

“有人吗？”通风口忽然被挡住了，阳光照得窗口外的人的裤腿仿佛通电一样在发亮。

地下室的小孩匆匆跑向楼梯口，逃亡般地离开地下室，心里还恐惧着对方是否看到了自己。站在走廊喘着气，却听到正门传来了声音，他吞吞口水，谨慎地朝大门靠近，穿过一个个冰冷单调的房间。

战战兢兢地将圆溜溜的绿眼珠对上门缝，但只能模模糊糊看到一点那戴上的深灰色兜帽。

“你是谁？”疑惑、好奇。

“只有你住在里面吗？”兴奋。

“是的……只有你在外面吗？”

“对！我叫Kurt，我可以认识你吗？”

这是一位想认识他的外面的人。Warren激动地在厚重的铁门内跳了起来，又急忙趴在门上说：“我叫Warren！……”

“Warren，我能进来吗？”同样也趴在门上的男孩询问道。

“不行……你不能看到我。”认真又沮丧的回答。

“为什么？”

“因为我看起来很奇怪。”

“可是你的声音很好听，你可以和我说说话吗？”

“那你想听我说什么？”

……

Warren开始每天守在门边期待Kurt的到来，他甚至觉得就连屋里的世界好像也因新朋友跟着变精彩了。

今天两人通过铁门下的小窗口交换了画。Kurt画的是一团蓝乎乎的小人。

“Warren，你为什么不画你自己呢？”坐在门外的Kurt问。

“有什么好看的……我画的大楼不好看吗？”坐在门内的Warren说。

“好看，但我没见到过这样的大楼……Warren，你长什么样子？”

Warren从没见过大楼，他决定忽略Kurt前半段的话，直接开口说：“我是绿色的眼睛，金色的头发。”

“真的吗？”Kurt欢快地喊道。

“当然，我有照镜子的。”

“Warren，我能进来吗？我想亲眼看看你金色的头发。”

“不行，我很奇怪……”

“我就看一眼，可以吗？”

Warren剪下一小撮头发，夹在画纸里，从小窗口递了出去。

……

“Warren，我要走了，他们会送我到一个学校去，我还没去过学校呢……下一次可能是我最后一次找你了。”

和平时不一样，这句话后，屋子里的Warren没有再和Kurt聊天，自然也没有了例行的“再见”，一直沉默到Kurt离开。

……

Kurt再次按时到了Warren的铁门外，敲敲门。

“Warren，我来啦！”

没人回应。

心脏似乎被大象踩住了，想对着铁门如同往常一样咧开嘴笑笑，问出同样要被拒绝的问题。

“Warren，我能进来吗？我想和你握握手。”很可惜，这次只挤出一个在苦瓜汁里泡过的笑容。

Warren不会再出现了。不知是向谁耸耸肩，抬起灌了铅似的脚后退几步，沉默片刻后便转了身。

“再见。”

突然的回答，Kurt雀跃着回头，铁门的小窗口已伸出一节白皙的小臂，染着淡粉色，摊开手掌等待着。

Kurt伏下身还没来得及握住，手就抽了回去，紧接着是跑开的脚步声，Kurt急忙趴下，抬起小窗口的阻隔铁板，什么都没看到。

回到地下室，瘫坐在地上，污浊的地面立刻弄脏了衣服和手脚，又一次缩进壳内，可悲的。

他不能出去，也不可以出去。无论是早被焊死的铁门锁还是畸形的身躯，都在提醒他。

Kurt绕到屋后，透过通风口望着Warren。

突如其来的呛人的气味。

并不在意的Warren依旧把额头抵在自己的膝盖上。

“Warren？”

Kurt进来了？……Kurt看清他了。

Warren发起抖来，死死抱住了自己的头。

“Warren，我可以抱抱你吗？”缓缓靠近，“我很奇怪……你别生气，好吗？”

听到Kurt不确定的口气，Warren也知道自己没听错这句话，他不明白，偷偷抬了点头，透过缝看向了Kurt。

接下来的事让Warren惊愕。不可置信地瞪大双眼。

绘有纹路的蓝色小孩，尖耳朵从乌黑的头发里翘出来，兽眼是向日葵的颜色。他眼神飘忽不定地瞟着Warren，含有愧疚又藏着渴望。

“他们说这屋子里住了一位天使。”

“我……很想认识天使。”

“我很奇怪，我能抱你么？你生气了么？”微微低头，使劲儿揉搓自己那双如同从地狱生长出的三趾羊蹄般的手。

Warren伸出双手，绿松石般的眼眸腾起水雾。

因相拥而贴合的身体超越被子更让人温暖，硫磺味又比壁炉内燃烧的木炭更让人安心。

“一起走好吗？”

“嗯。”

肩膀的湿热让Kurt恐惧又满足，今天他得到了最珍贵的宝藏。

给再多的棉花糖、冰激凌也绝对不能换的宝藏。

END


End file.
